Aftermath: A Private Collection
by ReduxQue
Summary: Aftermath Series by ReduxQue. A private collection of scenes that occur after important episodes. Scenes that you wouldn't have seen on the show. Scenes that include both Rizzles and Non-Rizzles moments. They do not go in any particular order. One shots. Story# 1, The Aftermath of Maura's Abduction. Follow to see updates. Each new chapter will be a new scene. PM Suggestions
1. 1: Maura's Abduction

**1: Maura's Abduction**

**First of the Aftermath Series, by ReduxQue. Maura's Abduction is a scene from a private moment in the lives of Jane and Maura. Set the night Maura comes home from the hospital after she is rescued from Harris. In the face of almost losing her, Jane summons up the courage to set a matter straight.**

Jane sighed deeply and kissed Maura softly on the head. She was exhausted, but she was too afraid to go to sleep. Her eyes burned. Her heart ached. Maura had fallen asleep about two hours ago. She had cried herself to sleep while Jane held her. Even though she'd been rescued, she was still frightened. Maura trembled continuously no matter how tightly Jane held her in her arms. Jane's heart broke to see her this way.

Jane laid her head next to Maura and wrapped her arm around her. Maura sighed softly and leaned back against her. Jane froze, hoping not to wake her since it took so very long for her to fall asleep. After a few moments, Maura again fell into a steady sleep. Her breaths were even and deep.

Jane's heart twisted inside of her chest. Just last night, she thought she'd never see her beloved Maura again. She thought she would die before she had a chance to tell her how she felt about her. She loved her. She loved her more than anyone who'd ever come into her life before. And when she realized that Maura had been kidnapped, she swore to herself that if she got her back safely, she wouldn't let another minute pass without telling her how she felt.

She was going to do it tonight, but Maura just wanted to shower and go to bed. Once Maura got settled in the bed, Jane crawled in with her. She held her like she always did when she invited her into her bed. But this time, Maura broke down in her arms. Jane had never seen her cry like that before. She tried to console her, but she was inconsolable. Jane wondered what had happened to her while she was abducted. When she asked, Maura just sobbed and told her she couldn't talk about it.

Jane's heart burned inside. She wanted to go back in time and kill Harris all over again. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and inhaled the sweetness of Maura's hair. She let out a quivering breath, being careful not to stir Maura awake. It took everything to hold the tears inside.

But she was back now. And in her arms. This is where she wanted her to be every night. She was just too much of a coward to confess. No, not a coward, just cautious. She was always cautious when other people's feelings were involved. Maura whimpered in her sleep and her body jerked suddenly. Jane looked over at her and pulled her tighter against her.

"Jane." Maura whimpered again. "No. Please, don't go."

"I'm here, Maura." Jane whispered in her ear. "I'm here."

Maura started crying again, in her sleep. She was sobbing and crying out for Jane. Jane reached over and flipped on the lamp and came back to her. She shook her gently.

"Wake up, sweetie." She said.

Maura's eyes shot open. Tears raced down her face. She looked over at Jane. Fear was in her eyes. "Jane?"

"Yes. I'm here."

Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her. Her body trembled violently. Jane wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Shh… It's okay."

"I had a terrible dream."

Jane placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "It was just a dream. I'm here."

She let go of Jane's neck and laid back down. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize, Maur."

Maura turned her head away from her. "Okay."

Tears filled Jane's eyes as she looked at her. She wanted to ease her pain. She wanted her to believe that it was going to okay. She moved closer to her.

"Maura?"

Maura kept looking at the opposite wall, hiding her face in shame. Jane touched her chin and turned her gaze towards her. "Look at me."

She finally lifted her eyes to gaze into Jane's. She made an attempt to smile at her, but she felt too much pain to be successful.

Jane laid down beside her and leaned closer, pressing her forehead against hers. "I am so glad to have you back." She whispered.

Maura choked on a set of tears and cupped Jane's face with her hand. Jane covered her hand and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Maur." Jane took a deep breath and sighed. It felt so good laying here with her and holding her. And feeling her breath against her face.

"I didn't think I was going to make it." She said.

"But you did." Jane whispered. "You got away." Jane stroked her fingers through Maura's hair and caressed her face. "I'm so proud of you.

Maura nodded and sniffled. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane pressed her lips against her forehead and kissed her, "I love you so much," Jane said. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She pulled away from her and gazed into Maura's trusting eyes.

Maura just caressed her cheek softly and nodded.

"I am so sorry I waited so long to tell you."

"To tell me what?" Maura searched her eyes for clarification. Her thumb gently caressed the outline of her face.

"I took for granted you being here with me every day. And when he took you, I realized that I may never get a chance to tell you how I feel." Jane's voice trembled and her tears streamed out of her eyes.

"How you feel?" Maura questioned, a frown creased her brow. She swiped a tear away with her thumb.

Jane swallowed hard. "I am in love with you, Maur."

"You are?"

Jane nodded briskly. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Maura continued to caress Jane's face softly. Her thumb grazed lightly over her top lip as she stared into her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." Jane swiped the tears from her eyes with her shoulders. "And I promise you, Maura, I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again. Do you understand me?"

Maura nodded.

"And I'm so sorry I let you down. But it'll never happen again. I will protect you." Jane pressed her head against hers again and fought back another set of tears. "Please believe me. Maur." She finally choked up on her tears. Her heart was too overwhelmed to go any further. "Please believe me." She repeated.

She fell into Maura's arms. She tucked her head into the crook of Maura's neck and cried softly. Maura wrapped her arms around her and wept with her. Jane allowed herself to have a few minutes of weakness as she laid there in Maura's arms.

She kissed her softly on the neck and then her cheek. And then she raised up and looked into Maura's eyes. Maura was smiling up at her, her eyes told her how much she believed in Jane's promise, long before her lips spoke it.

"I believe you." She said softly and pulled Jane closer. She slowly closed the distance between them.

Jane paused when her lips were inches away from Maura's. At this vantage point, she could see every fine detail in her beautiful face. And even if she had bruises and scrapes, she still was the most beautiful creature on face the planet.

She glanced down at Maura's bottom lip. It was cut and bruised. She gazed into her eyes and took her lips gently, being sure to capture her top lip instead. Maura gasped, although she was expecting the kiss, and stilled upon contact. It was only momentary, because within a few seconds, she sighed into Jane's kiss, pulling her closer and deeper into her.

Jane made sure to be careful and not re-injure her lip. Her kiss was slow and tender. She released her top lip and took the bottom one. She grazed her tongue over the healing cut and then pressed her lips against it. She pulled away and gave her a sweet Eskimo kiss.

Maura leaned her head against Jane's and sniffled. "Thank you. I really needed that." She whispered.

"Me too."

Maura laid back down and turned over onto her side. Jane flipped the light off and laid down beside her. Maura reached behind her and pulled Jane's hand around her waist. Jane cozied up next to her and spooned her tightly. She placed a soft and tender kiss on her shoulder before she rested her head on the pillow.

Silence fell over them as Maura held on to her hand tightly. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I will." Jane said scooting closer. There wasn't much space, but she made sure every available inch was used. She pulled the blankets over them and relaxed onto her pillow.

"If I fall asleep, please don't leave."

Jane's heart twisted inside of her. She would never reject Maura's request to stay with her ever again. If she had stayed with her that night, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. "I'll never leave you." She whispered. "Never."

Maura sighed softly and settled her head on the pillow. "I want to assure you of this one thing." She said quietly.

"What's that?"

She was quiet for a while and then. "I can truly say I reciprocate your feelings."

Jane smiled. Jane thought of a million things to say in the few seconds following Maura's statement, but none were more fitting than silence itself. So, she just let Maura's words be the last words spoken that night.

Tomorrow they'd face tomorrow's challenges, but as for tonight, they were going to sleep in the safety of each other's arms, now with the full knowledge that their feelings for each other are returned.

* * *

Hi. Thanks for reading my one shot. I'm embarking on a project to write a few one-shot scenes that follow important scenes from the show. Kind of like a "What you didn't see" scene. Who knows, it might be a total failure, then it might be a hit. I don't know. I'm just writing because it's fun. I'm taking one shot scene suggestions. Please PM me or leave your suggestion in the review section. Follow me for updates! I'm a rancher/cowgirl by trade, so I'll post as often as my schedule allows me. ReduxQue 😊


	2. 2: Love Taps the Fringe

**2: Love Taps the Fringe**

**After a wonderful evening with her father, Maura comes home to find Jane in her living room and still wearing the fringed jacket. A risky game of "Lie to Me" takes them into uncharted territory.**

* * *

Maura opened the door and was surprised to see Jane sitting on her couch. She checked her watch. It was well after midnight. She smiled and kicked her shoes off at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jane looked up and gave her a simple nod of the head. "My Friday night wouldn't be complete without watching at least one hour of Forensic Files with you."

Maura laughed and came over and sat down beside her. "Technically, it's Saturday morning now."

"I know that." Jane winked at her. "How was your time with your father?"

"Surprisingly nice." She said while getting comfortable on the couch. She rested her legs across Jane's lap and reached for the blanket. "How did the rest of your night go at the Robber?"

"Good. Kiki is awesome. She's perfect for Vince."

"I think so too." Maura reached for the remote and started an episode of Forensic Files. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jane said.

"Why on Earth are you still wearing that jacket?"

"Because you said you love it."

"Oh my god, Jane." Maura laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Remember, you told me to lie to you so I did."

"You didn't get hives, so you were telling the truth."

Maura chuckled and smiled at her. "Oh, I got them alright. Later."

"Yeah, sure." Jane sat up and attempted to pull off the jacket, but the position she was sitting in made it extremely difficult. She moved Maura's feet off of her lap. "Either way, I'm proud of you, Maur." She struggled to pull her arm out of the sleeve of the jacket. "Christ!" she hissed.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah if you don't mind." She said. "I was thinking something."

"What were you thinking?"

"If you can overcome this thing you have about lying, you can become our secret weapon."

"That sounds exciting." She said sarcastically.

Jane cut her eyes over to her and smiled. "So, you really don't like my jacket?"

Maura really hated the jacket. But Jane took something that would otherwise be extremely fashionably unacceptable and made it okay. She did lie when she told her she loved her jacket, but the fact that Jane was wearing it, cancelled out her lie. Jane could be wearing a paper bag, and she would love it on her.

Maura sighed deeply and smiled a little. Certainly, Jane was going to put her on the spot like this.

"I truly hate it, but –" She paused and shrugged, "you have a way of making anything look good, Jane."

Jane arched her brow as a smile played on the edge of her mouth. "Were you lying just now?"

"No. I was not."

"Well thank you, Maur. I'm quite flattered." Jane removed her jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch.

"You're welcome." She said quietly before turning her attention back to the tv. Out of her peripheral, she could see Jane staring at her. She glanced back over at her. The look in Jane's eyes made her insides quiver like Jell-O.

"Let's practice more lying."

"Aww, Jane. Really?"

"Yes. Practice makes perfect."

Maura groaned and sat up against the back of the couch. "Alright. Let's practice."

Jane faced her and clasped her hands in front of her. "This is going to be fun."

"Yippee." Maura said with a smile.

"Okay tell me a lie."

"Hmm." Maura mused softly while she avoided the gaze of Jane's penetrative eyes. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. "A big one or a small one?"

"Small."

"I hate the smell of formaldehyde."

Jane laughed softly. "Good, good. Tell me another."

"I hate your voice." She said looking straight into Jane's eyes. Perhaps it was the lie, or maybe it was the way Jane looked at her, that made her skin tingle on its edge.

Jane's mouth curled into a smile. "Okay…" She said looking down at Maura's prickling skin. Certainly, she had to have noticed, if not the goosebumps, then the way sweat beaded Maura's forehead. "No hives yet, I see. Good. Now tell me a big lie."

Maura cleared her throat and sighed. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Jane." She pulled at her collar again. She could have sworn when she pulled her collar away from her skin, a plume of steam ascended into the air. She felt like it had. She was under Jane's scrutiny. It felt so intimidating and oddly arousing at the same time.

"Was that the lie or a statement?" Jane seemed to have moved closer to her.

"Statement."

"Come on, Maur. It'll be fun."

"Alright. Okay." She ran her fingers through her hair again. "Okay, big lie. Let me see."

Jane waited patiently for her to think of something.

Maura leaned further back against the arm of the couch. She needed to put some distance between them. Jane had moved closer. She was certain of it. Because now their knees were touching.

"I am not attracted to you."

Jane looked shocked. It was almost comical. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. She just sat there staring at her. Reading every inch of her face. Profiling her like she would a suspect, trying to read the truth through the lies.

Maura tugged her collar. Her neck itched. She cleared her throat. She had to force herself to look deep into Jane's eyes. When she sighed, she nearly cursed under her breath. She couldn't handle Jane's stare. Jane was silent. She said nothing. Maura's heart began to race inside of her chest. She felt the sweat trickle down the side of her face.

She reached and started scratching her neck softly. She couldn't prevent the hives from breaking out on her. That was a very big lie and her body couldn't handle the effects of lying to Jane's face about something so personal. She just hoped she wouldn't go vasovagal on her.

"And I'm not the least bothered by the way you're looking at me right now." She added. She forced herself to hold Jane's gaze, which was nearly unbearable. She swallowed hard and smiled nervously.

Jane laughed softly and touched Maura on the thigh. Her touch sent streaks of electricity racing up Maura's spine. Jane ran her hand along her leg and smiled at her. Maura knew Jane and Jane would hardly express herself verbally, but she was certainly expressing herself now. Very very clearly.

"Really?" She finally said. Her voice was deeper than usual. Silky. Smooth. Seductive.

Maura nodded briskly and took a deep breath. The entire room felt like a sauna. She scratched her neck again.

"Am I making you nervous?" Jane asked.

Maura swallowed hard and tried to scoot back against the couch. But there wasn't one more inch available for her. Jane scooted closer. This time, she didn't do it in a sneaky way. She just moved closer, making it impossible to avoid her.

"No." Maura croaked out. Her body heat continued to rise. And the sweat continued to bead her forehead. She felt dizzy.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her. She scanned Maura's face, before her eyes dropped down to the hives decorating her neck. She moved closer to her, where her face was just inches away from Maura's. "Tell me another one." She whispered. Her breath grazed across Maura's lips.

Maura shuddered and sighed lightly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I feel like I'm going to faint."

"I'll catch you."

"Jane…" Maura gasped. "Why?"

"Because I want to hear you lie to me just one more time. Then I won't ask again."

Maura knew what she was doing. Jane wanted to know more. She'd just started something, and Jane's curiosity was piqued. She knew better than to make the brilliant detective's wheels start turning. She'd just told Jane that she's attracted to her and her voice and eyes affect her. Maura knew better than to play this game with her. That's why she never played games growing up. She'd always take it to the extreme and regret it later.

But as she looked into Jane's dark and alluring orbs, and felt Jane's hand caressing her thigh, she knew she wouldn't regret confessing her attraction to her. She didn't expect anything out of it. She was just tired of carrying around the secret. Jane had said herself earlier that she needed to get her secrets off of her chest. And this was the biggest one of all. Even bigger than the secret she had kept for Arthur.

"Please?" Jane said. "Just one more?"

Maura's gaze involuntarily shifted down to Jane's lips. Her mind instantly flooding with thoughts of what Jane's lips felt like and tasted like. She looked back up at her and swallowed her heart back down into her chest. She began to breath heavily. Her gaze alternated from Jane's lips to her eyes.

"I don't want to kiss you."

Maura waited to see how Jane would handle this bit of information. The hand that was caressing her thigh lightly now gripped it firmly and subtly tugged her towards its owner. Jane's eyes that had been fixed on hers now were fixed on her lips.

Maura reached up and cupped her face. This drew her attention back to her eyes. Jane smiled at her. She had the most beautiful smile Maura had ever seen. She leaned closer, hoping that Jane would meet her half way. And of course, she did.

Her heart raced the closer they came to touching each other's lips. She felt dizzy. Extremely dizzy and she willed herself to calm down inside, because she would just die if she fainted before she could kiss Jane. It would be just her luck. The moment she'd been waiting years for finally came and then she ruined it by fainting. She wouldn't be surprised if –

"Mmm," she moaned softly when she realized that Jane had taken her lips in a kiss. She'd been so carried away in her worried thoughts, she almost missed this moment.

Jane pulled her closer and continued to kiss her softly. Her lips were so soft. Softer than she imagined. The taste of her lips was unique. A taste Maura instantly fell in love with. Jane released her lips briefly, perhaps to take a breath, but she pulled her back in again, her lips taking Maura's more passionately than before.

She pressed against her, leaning Maura into the corner of the couch. Maura drove her hands through Jane's hair and pulled her closer. Jane settled on top of her, her body rested comfortably between Maura's legs. She pulled away and looked down into Maura's eyes. She was smiling up at her.

"Is this okay with you?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes. It's very okay with me." She'd dreamed numerous times of having Jane in this position.

"Are you lying to me?" She smiled.

Maura chuckled. "No, I'm not. No more lying for me tonight."

Jane trembled in her arms and she gazed down at her lips before she took them passionately again. Maura was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of Jane's kisses. When she opened her mouth to catch some air, Jane slipped her tongue inside.

"Oh, Jane, Mmm," She moaned softly. She tugged at her clothing, trying to get her as close as possible. Jane's body moved against hers, slowly gliding up it, tantalizing her by the second. Maura wasn't expecting this to happen. She was just expecting to come home, have a glass of wine and go to bed. How unpredictable her night had turned out!

"You feel so good." Jane whispered to her. Her hands ran up the sides of Maura's shirt and pulled at the buttons. "I think we probably should stop soon."

"Why?" She asked breathlessly.

"Because your lying ass has turned me on."

Maura laughed out loud and kissed her again. She maneuvered herself from underneath Jane and flipped positions. She was now looking down into Jane's deeply aroused eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd done this to her. She'd never seen this side of her, but she was very happy to see it.

Jane took hold of her waist. "I'm serious. I can't promise to behave myself if we keep kissing like this."

"You don't have to behave yourself."

"Are you sure?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I am."

Jane smiled and guided her in for a kiss. Maura took her time exploring Jane's lips. She was a better kisser than she imagined. Jane made little whimpers each time their lips parted and touched. It was so adorable. It seemed like her yearning was so strong that it caused her to have these little outbursts.

Maura eventually forced herself to detach from the kiss. She crawled off of her and took her hand. Jane looked into her eyes curiously. Probably wondering what her next move would be. She thought about what Angela had told her earlier, about living in the moment and just enjoying the evening. This moment was well suited for her advice.

She wanted to be with Jane tonight. And from the way Jane looked longingly into her eyes she knew that she wanted the same thing. So, what was stopping them from living in the moment and just enjoying the evening together? Nothing at all.

"Let's continue this in my bedroom?"

A huge smile crossed Jane's face. Maura was aroused and also very terrified of this smile of hers. Jane rose from her seat. There was no turning back now. Maura knew this. And she was okay with it. As she led her to her bedroom, she thought of how this night; which was about to end in a most spectacular way, all started with Jane's terrible fringed jacket.

* * *

Fringed Jacket, suggestion by: _JaneandMaura05_. Thanks for giving me the idea! I rediscovered why I loved that episode!

Follow this story for updates. PM for requests.


	3. 3: Loss of Barry

**3: Loss of Barry**

**This scene happens after Jane discovers that her beloved partner and best friend Barry has been killed in a car crash. Jane makes it home and sits on the couch in shock. And then someone knocks at her door. **_(Jane may seem wishy washy in this scene, but those who have experienced grief on this level will relate)_

* * *

Jane thought she heard a noise. It was muffled and barely audible. She glanced at the door. Was it the door? Or was it just her another piece of her heart breaking off and shattering?

_Knock knock…_

She looked down at her watch. It was nearly 2am. 2am? She'd just lost an hour. Where had she been? Where did she go? How did she get home? All of those questions swirled around in her head as she stood on wobbly knees. In the back of her mind, she wondered who was at her door. If she'd just awakened from a terrible dream and it would be Barry standing on the other side. She hoped it was all just a terrible terrible dream.

She couldn't feel her legs or her feet. Her body seemed to float across the room and to the door. She pressed her ear against the door and held her breath briefly.

"Who's there?" She called through the door.

Her heart pinched and twisted inside of her chest. It hurt to breathe. Her eyes burned. She wished she could just close her eyes and sleep away the pain, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face in front of her. Saw his beautiful smile that melted her heart away every time she saw it. And those eyes… Those bright eyes of his that greeted her warmly every day, now haunted her memories.

"It's me." Maura answered from the other side.

Jane sighed inside. She had a feeling it was going to be her. Hoped it would be her. She was here. Jane turned the knob and opened the door to find Maura standing on the other side. Her eyes were reddened and puffy. The moment she laid eyes upon Jane, tears well up.

"Hey." Jane greeted her. It seemed like it took so much energy just to speak. "Come in." She moved aside and let Maura in.

Maura stepped inside slowly and waited for Jane to close and lock the door behind them. "I wanted to come by and make sure you're okay."

"It's 2am, Maur."

"I know, I just…" Maura shrugged and attempted to smile. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Instinctively, Jane reached out and took her into her arms. When she felt Maura wrap her arms around her, her heart swelled inside of her, so much so that it felt like she would suffocate.

"I can't believe he's gone." Maura whispered.

Jane couldn't bring herself to say those words. She kissed the top of Maura's head tenderly and swore under her breath. She'd lost loved ones before, but none who held such a special place in her heart like Barry did.

He was her partner. She trusted him with her life. And he'd saved it many of times. He was her best friend, second only to Maura. She loved him. She truly loved him.

She walked Maura over to the couch and sat down with her. Maura pulled away from her and swiped her eyes with the corners of her jacket. Jane handed her a Kleenex and caressed her shoulder.

"Would you like something to drink? I have tea, water and beer."

"No, but thank you."

Jane swallowed hard. She'd never thought she'd have to deal with the death of a partner and friend. It was a reality considering the field they worked in, but Jane never thought about it. She was usually the one who was getting shot at, or ruffed up, or threatened, or stalked. Barry always seemed to stay under the radar. Except that one time when the parking garage collapsed. She felt fear of losing him then, but she forced it out of her mind. He was too goddamn smart to die!

She turned away from Maura and squeezed her eyes shut. She willed her tears to stay inside. One of them had to stay strong. If Maura needed her, then she would be here for her. She would grieve later. She took a deep breath and turned back to her. She took a strand of Maura's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Jane had been blessed with two best friends. Maura and Barry. As she sat there and stared at Maura, she began to feel a sense of dread. What if tomorrow, something unexpected happens to Maura and she was taken from her? Jane would surely and completely die inside.

Maura cupped the hand that caressed her face and leaned into it. When she closed her eyes, a tear streaked down her face.

"I know you want me to talk about how I'm feeling right now, but I can't." Jane confessed.

Maura looked up into her eyes and nodded. She understood. She always understood Jane even if Jane couldn't understand herself.

"I want to, but it just—" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It hurts so much. And I don't know how to process this."

Maura tightened her grip on her hand. "I know."

"I mean, I just talked to him!" Jane felt as though her heart was trying to come out of her throat. She couldn't breathe. She could barely think straight. All she could do is focus on the warmth of Maura's hand that was resting on hers.

"Everyone deals with grief differently and in different stages…" Maura started monologuing and reciting scientific facts about the grieving process. Jane had heard it all before. She watched Maura's mouth moving, but none of those facts could penetrate through the thick layer of sadness that hung around her head.

"I know," she whispered to Maura. She leaned forward and pressed her head against Maura's. "Please… just— stop talking."

Maura nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Jane squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried her best to keep her tears inside. "I can't process what you're saying. Please, just be here."

"I will."

"Just be here." She repeated.

Maura wrapped her arms around her and pulled them closer together. Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder and sighed deeply. She thought she was going to come home and be alone to her thoughts. She thought what she needed was to be able to process every single piece of information that had been presented to her. She thought that's how she was going to be able to understand and come to terms with the reality of losing him.

But in reality, Maura showing up and being here with her, sharing her space and her grief was what her heart truly needed. She didn't have to be strong in front of Maura. Maura had seen her in her most vulnerable state before. And now she was laid bare in front of her. She knew Maura wouldn't expect her to hold in her tears. She knew she would want her to talk about her feelings. She knew she would want to talk about Barry.

They didn't say a word. Silence was their choice words and their companion.

Barry's face continued to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. His voice echoed throughout her mind. She remembered his last phone call with her. Before he got off the phone, he said: "Don't think I'm weird or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

She did think it was strange at the time, but now she is so happy to have had one last conversation with him. She remembered her reply. She said: "I've always thought you were weird, but I love you too! Hurry back! It's boring here without you."

She choked up on the memory. She would be forever grateful for the opportunity she'd been given to tell him she loved him.

"God, Maur…" Jane whimpered. "It hurts. I miss him so much." She was surprised by the sob that immediately followed her statement. It was as if her body had taken on a mind of its own and ignored the commands of her brain. Her heart was now running the show. And her heart was utterly broken to pieces.

"Shh…" Maura placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I love you so much."

Jane thought it odd at first that Maura would respond to her statement with an affirmation of her love, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this was all that Maura could do.

Maura was so used to being able to explain facts and the hows and the whys. But she couldn't explain why this happened. She couldn't explain why the pain was so overwhelming. There was no scientific explanation known to man that could ever explain why death hurts so much.

"I love you too." She replied. Maura already knew how much she meant to her. She already knew how much Jane loved her. But she still needed to say it. Just in case.

Jane allowed Maura to hold her for an untold amount of time, but she finally summons up enough strength to pull away from her. If she could, she'd be in her arms all night. But that wasn't how it was for them at the moment.

There were times when Jane felt the dynamics of their relationship might change, but something would always stand in the way. It was the elephant in the room, as they call it. The feelings they had for each other. But Jane knew how Maura felt. And she knew there wasn't anywhere she'd rather be right now than here with her. But this wasn't a good time for those dynamics to change. It was too risky. Too unsafe.

Jane sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. Maura seemed agitated by the disconnection. Almost reaching for her again. She just looked at Jane with the most curious expression on her face. She looked lost. And sad.

"I think I should go to bed." Jane said as she stood up.

Maura quickly stood up too and took her hand. Maura had read Jane's body language as soon as she came into her apartment. And she was aware of the fact that Jane did not need to or want to be alone. This was her defense mechanism.

"May I stay?" She asked softly.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, Maur?"

"Why not?"

Jane retracted her hand and shoved it into her pocket. She felt like she was about to have a major breakdown and it scared her. Everything in her body told her to run and hide from any and every one.

"I… I just gotta." She said backing away from Maura.

Maura maneuvered around the coffee table and took her place again in front of her.

"You have to what?" She said. Her hand grazed up Jane's forearm and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I don't know, but you can't see me like this. I have to leave, Maur. I'm sorry."

Jane wanted so badly to allow Maura to be the one to comfort her, but she was afraid. Afraid of exposure. Afraid of having to explain why. Afraid of having to be completely powerless.

She backed blindly away and headed for the door. She had to get away. Her heart raced. Her sweat ran cold. Her vision blurred.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maura walked behind her and got in front of her quickly and blocked her escape. "Wait. Just wait, Jane."

"I gotta…" Jane couldn't even finish her sentence. She had to what? Cry? Scream? Run? She didn't know what she had to do, she just felt impelled to escape the frightening feelings rising up inside of her.

Jane tried to open the door, but Maura continued to block it with her body. Jane squeezed her eyes shut. She felt it coming and she couldn't stop it.

"Maura. Please. Move."

"I can't let you leave like this. It's late."

"I gotta…"

Maura reached up and cupped Jane's face with her hands. "I know. And it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Jane's blood flashed hot. She felt trapped. Trapped in a room with no way out. Trapped with no way of escaping the shadowy figure of grief that was quickly about to overreach her.

"Please don't go." Maura whispered as she pressed their foreheads together.

Jane squeezed her hands into fists and leaned against Maura for support. Her forearms rested on the door behind Maura's head as Maura continued to hold and caress her face with her hands.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta…" She choked suddenly. "I gotta go find him."

"He's gone, Jane."

"No. I don't know that for sure. You could be wrong." She couldn't hold her tears in any longer. "You could be wrong." Jane tried to pull herself from Maura's grip, but Maura proved to be stronger than her at the moment.

"Jane."

Jane opened her tightly clenched eyes and stared into Maura's. Her lips trembled as Maura swiped the tears away from her cheeks with her thumbs.

"He's gone, sweetie." She stated so clearly. "He's gone."

Jane had always looked to Maura as a source of unadulterated truth. Truth was what made Maura who she was. Maura's eyes filled with tears as she watched Jane process this simple and heartbreaking truth.

Their best friend was dead.

"Oh, dear god…Maur." Jane gasped; her heart finally choked the last words out of her throat. Her entire body trembled in Maura's embrace. She took one of her balled fists and repeatedly stuck it against the door as she wept.

Although the strikes were landing extremely close to her head, Maura didn't flinch at all. She didn't fear Jane nor the possibility of being hurt. She just consoled her with sweet kisses to the forehead. "It's okay… Just let it out." She whispered to her.

Jane sobbed and trembled in her arms until her legs could no longer hold her. She collapsed onto the floor and sat with her face in her hands. Maura saw beside her and embraced her, wrapping her arms and legs around Jane's body, holding her close to her.

After some time, Jane felt her body relax in Maura's arms. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. But she didn't want to be haunted in her dreams.

"I see his face every time I close my eyes." She said.

"Me too."

"I'm so tired, Maur, but I don't wanna see him. It hurts too much."

"I know." Maura scooted away from her and stood up. She took Jane's hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's go to bed, Jane."

"I can't sleep."

"Come on. Let's just lay down and rest." Maura's voice was so soothing.

Jane nodded and allowed herself to be led to her bedroom. Once there, Maura sat her on the edge and removed Jane's shoes. She then took off her own shoes and climbed into Jane's bed. Jane turned and looked at her. She outstretched her arms and invited Jane to her. She crawled over and collapsed into Maura's arms. She sighed deeply.

Maura sighed also and kissed the top of Jane's head. Their pain was unique. Losing their best friend not only caused a hole in their lives, but it also caused them to desire to be together even more now. Jane didn't want to be separated from Maura. And Maura from her.

She felt Maura place another tender kiss on her head. Her heart swelled up inside, thinking of never feeling her kisses or hugs ever again. Thoughts of losing her flooded her mind. If she ever lost her, she'd just want to die.

"I love you, Maur." Jane said as she wrapped arms around her tighter. She felt relieved to be here with her. At least for the moment, she knew Maura was not going to be going anywhere.

"I love you too."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I just want to go to sleep."

Maura tipped Jane's chin up so she could look at her. "We will go to sleep together." She said softly. "Okay?"

Jane nodded although she really wasn't sure what she meant. Every time she closed her eyes, she'd open them right away. Her eyeballs burned. Her head began to her from fatigue.

"Jane?" Maura's voice called her attention back to her face. When she looked back up at her, she was smiling at her.

She felt comfort in the way Maura smiled at her. It was like she was letting her know that all would be okay. And that no matter what, she would always be here for her. Maura's hand caressed Jane's face softly, rhythmically, with gentle strokes. Every time her hand would cascade down her cheek, Jane's eyes would close momentarily, until she could no longer open them again.

Jane attempted to open her eyes one more time, but she felt like Maura had cast a spell on her. A spell of peace. She took a deep and deliberate breath. She could sense Maura drawing closer to her. She felt the aura of her body nearing hers. She felt her soft lips press against her forehead. And then against the tip of her nose.

She felt her thumbs continue to graze her cheeks as her head felt heavy. She thought she was falling and she jumped. Maura's arms stabilized her.

"Shh… It's okay. It's okay." She reassured her.

And Jane knew it was going to be okay. She nodded as best as she could and relaxed in Maura's embrace. The last sensation she felt was that of Maura's lips pressing against hers with a tender kiss. Jane wished her eyes had been open to witness it, but this was good enough for her. She felt comfort in Maura's touch, and in her voice, and in her lingering tearful kiss.

She was exactly where she needed to be and wanted to be. And so was Maura. They'd lost him, yes, they'd lost Barry, but they still had each other. He would want them to be together tonight. He would have wanted them to be together.

Just like this.

* * *

Many great suggestions so far. Who remembers the episode about the LBD? :-)


	4. 4: A Kiss on the Neck

**4: Kiss on the Neck**

**Most requested episode so far. This scene takes place after Jane and Maura finishes up their yoga class and go back to Maura's place. After showering and having a bite to eat, the ladies sit down and watch a little bit of TV. But something is bothering Maura… **_(italics are Jane's thoughts)_

* * *

Maura sighed again and took a sip of her wine. She placed it down on the table and then cozied up closer to Jane on the couch. Jane looked over at her and frowned a bit. Maura noticed the look on her face.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the fifth time you've sighed in 2 minutes. Obviously, you have something on your mind."

"Oh…" Maura said vacantly. She had no clue her feelings were so transparent at the moment. She was bothered, but she didn't even have a right to be. "No. Everything is fine."

"Hmm." Jane said softly. Her eyes stayed fixed on Maura, something that Maura hated with a passion.

Well, she doesn't really hate it. She just seriously dislikes it when Jane looks at her like that, especially when she's trying to conceal her feelings. Jane has a way about her that makes her want to confess every single hidden secret she has.

Maura glanced at the TV and then back at Jane. She was still watching her. Carefully. Silently. Those dark eyes of hers had so much power. Maura was certain Jane knew how much power she held over her, and she was using it to her advantage.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Maura finally asked. She couldn't handle the intensity of her stare any longer.

Jane shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "Just waiting for you to break out in hives, because I know you're lying to me."

If this statement had come from anyone else, Maura would surely be offended. She laughed softly and slid her fingers through her hair. "Nothing is exactly wrong, Jane. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jane placed her beer down on the table and gave Maura her undivided attention.

Maura sighed for a sixth time. "I was just thinking about the DNA sample you collected from the bartender."

"Uh huh?"

"And I know I said I wasn't going to ask you how you got it, but…"

A smile crossed Jane's face. "You're wondering how I got her DNA on my neck?"

Maura nodded.

"She kissed me."

Maura swallowed hard. "What did you say to her to make her kiss you on the neck?"

"I just played the game, you know. Earlier in the investigation, she told me to call her if I am ever feeling adventurous. And so, I just reminded her of what she said and she came around the bar. I was freaking out inside because I thought she was going to kiss me."

"Would you have kissed her back if she had?"

"If it meant solving the case yes."

Maura nodded again, but said nothing.

"Anyway, she didn't kiss me on the lips, but she kissed me on the neck instead."

Maura's expression blanked and she just sat there staring at Jane. Slowly, she reached down and grabbed her wine glass and sipped on it.

"And that was it."

"She was definitely into you." Maura said straightening up and looking at her. "I could tell she wanted you when we were there undercover."

"Oh well."

"A neck kiss is extremely intimate. She must have thought you were into her as well."

"What can I say, I'm a great actress."

"Hmmph." Maura scoffed and got up from her seat. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate bon bons from the freezer. She came back over and sat down beside Jane. "Would you like some?"

"Sure." Jane grabbed a couple of bon bons and popped them into her mouth. "Do I detect jealousy, Dr. Isles?" She asked looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Jealousy?"

"Yes. Jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

Maura elected silence as her answer instead of trying to lie. She was jealous. Jealous that the bartender (who also happened to be a killer) was able to get that close to Jane and kiss her in such an intimate way. And she'd been wanting to do it for years now, but never had the opportunity. And then that woman had the opportunity handed to her on a silver platter!

"Okay…" Jane filled in the gap of conversation with a simple word. She looked at her oddly. Maura simply stared at her instead of answering her question. Maura was actually jealous!

"I was just wondering how you collected the sample, that's all. Interesting details, I must say." Maura said robotically.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked. She could read Maura like a book. She smiled at her, knowing that Maura's jealous side was coming out. It was rare, but she loved seeing it.

"Yes. Fine." She said quickly before turning back to the tv.

Silence filled the air between them. Jane reached for Maura's feet underneath the blanket and pulled them into her lap. She massaged them gently. Just the way Maura liked them to be massaged. She seemed to relax the more Jane kneaded her aching arches.

"Did you enjoy her kiss?" Maura asked quietly. Her question was barely audible. Any lower and it would have been drowned out by the tv.

Jane was actually surprised by her question. It was extremely personal and Maura usually stayed on the surface. But something was different about her this evening. Something was very different.

"Did I enjoy it?" Jane asked as if she had misheard.

Maura turned to look at her. "Yes. When she kissed you on the neck, did you enjoy it?"

Jane laughed nervously. "Uh, why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Yeah, I get that, but why do you want to know?"

Maura smiled a little. She knew it was a very personal question to put Jane on the spot with, but there was nothing wrong with asking questions.

"I want to know if she aroused you."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "Really, Maur. That's a little personal don't you think?"

Maura shrugged and bounced her eyebrows playfully at her.

"I'm not into women." Was Jane's answer.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if she ar—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you asked me."

Maura rolled her feet off of Jane's lap and scooted closer to her. Jane instantly scooted away and shot her a warning glare. Maura was used to Jane's warning glares. She'd usually receive them when she'd get a little too playful with her on their movie nights. Just one look would halt her flirtatious teasing. Maura chuckled and walked her fingers up Jane's thigh.

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think, Maur?" Jane glanced down at her fingers sneaking up her thigh. She craned her eyebrow, daring her to pry any deeper.

Her fingers made their way up to Jane's chin and tipped her head towards hers. "I think you enjoyed it. And not only enjoyed it, I think she aroused you."

Jane rolled her eyes and swatted Maura's hand away. She grabbed a bunch of bon bons and popped them into her mouth.

"You're full of it." She replied weakly. She wished she had a better comeback. Maura irritated the hell out of her with her expert-in-human-body-language-mambo-jumbo.

Maura sat back and laughed lightly. "What's the matter?"

"Ain't nothing the matter with me, Maur. Other than you're way off base with that one."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You weren't aroused by her? She's a very attractive woman."

"I didn't notice." Jane chased the bon bons with a swig of beer. "And stop saying aroused. I hate that word."

"Okay. If you say so, Jane."

"I do say so. Now can we watch this movie? If not, I can go home." She warned. She knew that was the last thing Maura wanted. For her to go home.

Jane had grown to enjoy the nights at Maura's, particularly when they went to bed. It was just so satisfying crawling into the bed and sleeping next to someone. Even if it was her best friend. She felt safe and secure.

Maura's smile disappeared and Jane immediately regretted how she responded. Maura's lips turned upside down into an exaggerated sad face. One that made Jane laugh out loud.

"Oh my god, you're such a weirdo."

"But you love me, don't you?"

"I certainly do," She said while gazing deeply into her eyes.

Her response made Maura's cheeks blush. She cleared her throat softly. "Before we watch the movie, could you at least answer my question?"

"Aww, come on, Maur. You won't give up, will you?"

She pouted her lips playfully and batted her eyelashes.

Jane couldn't stand it when she did that. She couldn't say no to that.

"Fine fine." Jane grumbled. "The answer to your question is no."

Maura frowned. "No?"

"No, I did not enjoy it. No, she did not arouse me. Yuck."

"I'm surprised."

"I told you I'm not into women."

"Being aroused from a neck kiss has nothing to do with orientation. It's a natural sexual reaction, especially when an erogenous zone such as the neck is stimulated with the lips."

Jane craned her eyebrow. "Huh." Maura opened her mouth to clarify, but Jane put her hand up. "Nope, never mind. Don't explain. I was not stimulated by her. There were three reasons why she didn't turn me on. 1. Her lips were a little rough, 2. I just kept thinking about where they've been. And 3. She is a killer."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'd agree those are good reasons.

"I don't get turned on by neck kisses. It's just not a spot for me." Jane stated firmly. She held Maura's curious gaze.

Maura sighed lightly and nodded. "Alright."

Jane waited for her to say something else. She knew that Maura could tell she was lying, but she wondered if Maura would call her out on it. This was way too sensitive an issue to put on the table. Discussing bowels is one thing, but discussing sexual matters was another. Jane swallowed hard as Maura kept staring at her the same way she was staring at her earlier. She'd learned some of Jane's tricks.

She didn't say anything else. She just sat there and stared at her. Her fingers eventually found Jane's thigh again and tiptoed their way up.

Jane glanced down. "What are you doing?"

Maura answered with a shrug and a light giggle. Jane knew she was in trouble. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She could usually handle Maura's flirtatious behavior, but when she got this close, Maura made her feel like an entirely different person.

"I have a hypothesis." She said softly. "But I'm most certain that I can gather enough evidence to turn it into a theory."

"Oh yeah?" Jane's voice was shaky. Nervous. "What's your hypothesis?"

Maura scooted closer. "I think you're lying, but I need to test it out first."

"Test it out? How?"

"I'm going to kiss you on the neck."

"You're going to what?"

"If you're telling the truth about neck kisses not having an effect on you, I will know it. And if you're lying…"

Jane swallowed hard.

"I'll know that too."

"You're insane." Jane gasped. Maura was so close now; she could feel the heat of her body radiating out.

"Would you allow me to test my hypothesis?"

Jane looked at her like she'd just spoken a different language. She knew better than to give Maura what she wanted, but she could never say no to those doting hazel eyes. The slight smile on her face melted Jane's heart. She wished she didn't care about her so much. Then saying no would come easy.

She knew she'd be in trouble if she let Maura get any closer. But how could she say no to such a proposition? She loved feeling her hands on her. She loved her touches. She couldn't imagine what a kiss on the neck from Maura would feel like.

She felt the sweat beading her forehead. "Test?" She whispered.

Maura nodded.

Her heart started racing inside of her chest. Her brain was screaming at her to say NO. Just say NO to that drug called Maura Isles. But her lips uttered the word, _yes_.

"Hmm?" Maura knew she heard her, but she just wanted to hear her say it a little bit louder.

"Yes…" Jane exhale. "Test your damn hypothesis." She swallowed hard and prepared herself for the onslaught of emotions and feelings that were about to flood her system. She knew she had to bring her best game, if she was going to fool her genius of a best friend.

Maura settled right beside her, and wrapped her arm around her. Jane shuddered on contact of Maura's hand grazing her back. She watched her carefully, trying to focus on something other than the fact that Maura's lips were drawing ever closer to her.

Maura came closer, her eyes still fixed on Jane's. Jane held her breath for a moment, and willed her heart to be calm inside. She exhaled slowly. She clenched her fists tightly at her side, because she knew she would give herself away if she touched Maura.

It felt like it took hours for Maura to lean in and place a soft kiss on Jane's neck. Her kiss landed right in the pocket of her neck, right above her collarbone where her neck and shoulder met. Jane's insides instantly melted. She clenched her jaw tightly shut, and swallowed another lump in her throat.

Maura detached and looked up into her eyes. Jane didn't flinch, she just stared down at her. She hoped the look in her eyes did not betray her desire for Maura to continue.

Maura leaned in again and placed another kiss on the same spot. This time her tongue grazed it gently. Jane shivered as Maura wrapped her other hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

Her breaths quickened when she felt Maura's slender fingers slide up her back. Maura let out a soft moan when her lips made a light smacking sound when they detached from Jane's neck.

_Goddamn this woman! _Jane cried out inside.

She glanced down to see Maura staring up at her. "This is very surprising." Maura whispered. "May I continue."

_No!_

"Yes." Jane groaned at her own heart's betrayal.

"You don't feel anything?"

"No." She lied.

Maura nodded and pressed against her, leaning her back onto the couch. Her hands came up and hooked around her shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of Jane's neck and commenced a very slow and passionate neck kiss.

Streaks of fiery passion shot throughout Jane's body. Feeling Maura laying on her and kissing her and holding on to her, sent her brain into overload. And it didn't help any when Maura moaned as she kissed and nibbled on her neck. Jane felt her body heat rising. She couldn't stop herself from leaning further back on the couch into a reclining position. She felt a burning need to feel Maura on top of her.

She unclenched her fists and pulled at the fabric of Maura's shirt. Maura gasped and slid up Jane's thigh to position herself better. Jane felt the heat of Maura's center on her thigh as she glided up it. There was no doubt about it.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking. But damn it, she felt so good. Her body felt good. Her lips felt good. Everything about her felt so good.

Maura released Jane's right side and trailed her kissed along her throat and over to the left side. Every alarm in Jane's body started going off. If she let her latch on to the left side, it would be game over. Suddenly she heard a whimper escape her own mouth. She swore under her breath when she heard Maura chuckle softly.

And then she felt her hands gliding up Maura's back. She felt like her body had a mind of its own. And then it happened. Maura's soft lips latched on to the pocket on her left side. Jane's body seized up like she'd been bitten by a vampire queen.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Maura cooed. Her lips slowly cascaded over Jane's skin, her tongue following the same path as her lips.

Jane started shivering uncontrollably. She moved her leg, wanting to feel more of Maura's heat on her. Her fingers pulled at Maura's shirt again and then they pulled her in closer.

Maura obliged by tracing beautiful patterns of love with her tongue, and this time following up with kisses.

"Fuck…" Jane exhaled as she pulled Maura closer.

Maura glided up her leg and then back down. Jane reached down and grabbed her bottom and pulled her harder against her. Maura increased the pressure and continued kissing the spot that she found to be oh so very sweet. Her tongue fluttered quickly like the wings of a butterfly. Jane dropped another expletive off of her tongue and drove her fingers through Maura's hair.

She was getting so hot. She couldn't believe she was getting this hot and Maura was just kissing her neck. She could tell Maura was getting hot too, the way she kept grinding herself on her leg. Maura's body trembled while she kissed her.

Jane was clenching her head so tight she had to fight to come up for air. As she looked down into Jane's eyes, all Jane wanted was for her to kiss her lips. She wanted to feel that softness on her lips as well. Jane became aware that she was still whimpering like a little puppy. Maura's kiss still lingered on her neck.

She pulled Maura closer and pressed their foreheads together. Maura's eyes fluttered shut briefly when Jane placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Okay, Okay, you got me." Jane confessed. "I totally lied."

Maura responded with a chuckle.

"Can we watch that movie now?" Jane asked. She didn't really want to stop, but she didn't trust herself with Maura in this state.

"If you want to."

Jane smiled. "What else would we do, Dr. Isles?"

Maura shrugged. "I have a few ideas." She whispered softly.

"Oh really now?"

Maura nodded. "Starting with…" She leaned over and whispered her idea into Jane's ear.

Jane swallowed a big gulp of air.

"But only if you want to." She gazed down into Jane's eyes. They were full of anticipation and excitement. "Do you?"

Jane nodded briskly.

"This will be our little secret, okay?" Maura added.

"Absolutely." Jane would have never guessed a murder at a bar would lead her to this place. "Our little secret."

* * *

I'm having fun writing these. Please offer more suggestions! Also, if you could tell me which episode to find those suggestions would be helpful... I've had a few suggestions on an aftermath of Killer in High Heels, Loss of Baby Rizzoli, and some Casey & Jack & Ian stuff. Voice your opinions. I'm listening. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
